The Naughty List
by xalsoangels
Summary: He had made his list, and he was determined to get his number one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Degrassi isn't mine, so I'm just borrowing it**_

**Hola amgios(: I'm baacccckkkkk.**

**I've been super bored today so I've decided to tackle a bunch of stories on my to do list.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**And I'm just testing the waters with this fanfiction, so if you all like, I'll continue.**

**The Naughty List**

**Jay Hogart and Emma Neslon**

**XXXX**

His list was real short, I mean short.

We'll he was sitting in class one day he had thought of something, why not make a list?

The thing was, he didn't know what kind of list. He didn't need a shopping list or whatever, that wasn't entertaining enough.

He heard the door open and close. His eyes followed over to where the thin blonde stood.

And thats when it hit him, a naughty list! Yeah that'd work. He'd see if he could get all the goody goody girls in the school to fall for him.

It was going to be a challenge, I'l tell you what. Still being with Alex, thats the problem. He'd have to get around some of the girls.

He'd have some fun with this though, he might even go for Manny since she's hot and all.

But his eyes wouldn't leave the thin blonde talking to Mrs. Kwan.

_Hottest Girls, IN ORDER_

_1. Emma Nelson_

_2. Manny Santos_

_3. Ashley Kerwin_

_4. The new girl, Darcy?_

He ended it there, that was enough for now. The top of his list, Emma Nelson. She flashed him a look, and in return he gave her a wink. All she did was roll her eyes and stomp out of the room.

Now this was going to be a challenge.

XXXX

Jay didn't know how do start.

Girls like Emma weren't his type, so he didn't know how to exactly do this.

He saw her behind the curtin, waiting for her cue. He walked up behind her, decided to do it the ol charming Jay Hogart.

"You're tense." He whispered in her ear, rubbing his thumbs into her shoulders.

Emma rolled her shoulders, turning her head slightly. "I'm always tense."

"You'll snap in half if you don't relax." His hand touches her arm, then slowly starts down toward her butt.*

"Three beauties! Three beauties! Emma!" JT called from the front.

Emma's head snapped up. "Sorry! We are ravenous."

Jay smirked and crossed his arms. Maybe the good ol Jay Hogart charm would work perfectly.

XXXX

Jay clunched the drivers wheel, slowing down seeing the fimilair tanned legs."You know my ride's got 16 independent speakers."

Emma took off her headphones. "I do now."

Jay leaned back. "Some of us got places to be..."

Emma smirked and got in. "Thanks. Um my house is..."

Jay cut her off. "I dropped you off before remember? After Sean ran home to mommy dearest. Kind of sucks without him."

Emma sighed. "Yeah I miss him too."

Jay smacked the wheel. "I didn't say that! Don't go getting all mushy on me Greenpeace."

He rolled up in front of her house. "Okay thanks."

_Crap. _This was not going well. "Going to Bennett park later."

Emma hesitated. "Yeah?"

Jay smirked. _He's got this in the bag._ "Bunch of us hang out there."

Emma smiled and hopped out of the car.

Jay chewed on a piece of grass. _She's not going to show up. This plan is not working out very well._

"Is this seat taken?" He heard her voice.

Jay smirked at his feet, tossing the grass aside. "It is now."

Emma smoothed out her skirt and sat beside him. "Are you surprised to see me?"

Jay nodded. "A little, it doesn't seem like a place you'd want to come to."

Emma scrunched her eye brows together. "Do you think I'm weird?"

Jay snorted. "Now there's a loaded question."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone's been acting like I belong in a straight jacket."

"Well that's their problem." Jay said. "You're no weirder than the rest of us."

Emma gestered to the car. "What's in the van?"

Jay laughed. "What do you thinks in the van?"

"Beer? More beer? Smelly, shag carpeting from the 70s?"

Jay laughed. "You wish."

"No, seriosuly. Whats in there?" Emma asked.

"It's for hooking up." Jay said. "If you really wanted to know."

Emma scrunched her nose. "That's horrible."

"It isn't so horrible when your the one-"

Emma smacked him in the arm."Jay! That's disgusting."

Jay rubbed his shoulder and pretended to look hurt "Whatever."

Emma folded her hands in her lap. "So, what do you want to do tonight? Since you obviously don't want to go in the van."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Your with Alex, of course I wouldn't do that."

"Aw." Jay whined. "Why not?"

"I'm not Manny." Emma let it slip. "I didn't mean that."

Jay laughed and leaned back. "It'll be our little secret."

Emma mouthed the word thanks and sighed. "So, what about a drive?" Jay asked

Emma nodded. "I'd like that."

Jay stood up and offered his hand. "Come on, Em. I don't bite. Unless you want me to."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Jay grabbed Emma's hand and led her to his car. "So I'm curious, what made you really come tonight?"

He saw Emma shift her weight and look out the window. "Um, I, uh."

"Spill it, Em." Jay smiled in the dark.

"Well," Emma said. "I wanted to spice up my image it tad bit. And I thought if someone saw me at the ravine then-"

"They'd think your badass?" Jay snorted.

Emma rolled her eyes, thanking that it was dark enough to hide her smile. "Sure."

Jay pulled into a random fast food resturant. "I seriously didn't think you'd come tonight."

"I'm full of surprises, huh?"

Jay put the car in park and rested his arm on Emma's head rest. "You sure are."

Emma looked over to him and smiled, the light from the resturants sign glowing on their faces. Jay leaned over to her. Her breath hot on his face.

To be honest, he could resist. She looked so damn sexy right now, and he just couldn't resist.

His lips pressed on to hers. She didn't pull back, which was a good thing. But she didn't kiss him back either.

His tongue grazed her lower lip. This time, she kissed back.

Well not for long. "Um, I'm sorry. I can't do this."

Emma practically ran out of the car. Jay sighed and hopped out after her. "Em, hold up."

Emma slowed her pace to a walk. "I need to get home."

"I'll take you."

Emma shook her head. "No, I can't. My parents would kill me."

"Em, your not walking home this late at night. Especially with all those creeps out there. I'll drop you off a little down your street or whatever. Just get back in the car."

Emma turned around and rubbed her arm. "You won't kiss me?"

Jay snorted. "Only if you want me too."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked back to the car, ingore Jay's comment.

Looks like the good ol Jay Hogart charming ways aren't going to work after all.

**Reviews please!**

**Reviews= LOVE!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

**I want to thank you all for being extremely supportive of my writtings.**

**I know I have a hard time with updates, I know that for a fact. I'm trying my hardest to get you all a update right now as fast as possible, so heres what I'm going to do.**

**As of right now, I'm sorta taking a break from updating. So it will be awhile for the next update. Sorry.**

**I'm going to write as much chapters as my fingers will let me, basically get ahead a few chapters.**

**I promise I will be back.**

**And, I am NOT giving up on this fanfiction, i promise you that.**

**Sierratwilight17**


End file.
